DMing on the server
You can apply to be a DM on the server by following this link. Once your application has been received and reviewed, you will receive a role of DM role. Getting the DM role After you apply to be a DM, you will receive a Trainee DM role. Trainee DMs are able to run games on the server, as long as the games are overseen by other DMs in the community. If there is no available overseer, Trainee DMs can't run games. Only players with the DM role can oversee games. Аfter the game, the overseer must submit feedback on the DM in question. Once three overseers agree that the DM in question should be promoted, a team member promotes the DM. Making a mission posting To make a mission posting, follow the template pinned in the #mission-board channel. Provide a short description of the session, the level range you are running for and the number of people you would be willing to accept. Mention the difficulty, the type of game you are going for and the channel you will be running the game in. Running a campaign DMs have more freedom when running a campaign on the server. They can choose to include or exclude house rules and variant rules, allow or disallow homebrew and use different resource acquisition systems. Campaign characters are not allowed to join one-shots - they are separate from Above & Under. Your role as a DM A lot of D&D theory likes to imagine a large divide between players and DMs. While we value your contributions as a DM we think it is useful for you to think of your role as a DM being a player with extra responsibilities. As an example, in Monopoly one player is the bank, they are also playing the game, but they also have extra responsibilities. The DM should collaborate with the players and not view the game as DM vs players - "I'm not trying to kill you, these monsters are trying to kill you". When everyone at the "table" is having fun in your game, you’re doing a good job. Writing a session record Every DM is required to write a session record within 24 hours of completing the session. To make a session record, follow the template in the #session-records channel. To find out the rewards your players and you will receive, use the /rewards command. To find out more about the command, type /rewards in Discord. If you want to do the rewards manually, a breakdown is as follows: The players gain 1 CP for every hour played (rounded up to the nearest 0.5), and 1 TP and 2 DtD for every CP they receive. The character's gold rewards per CP earned are determined by their level (a detailed breakdown can be found using the /gold command). The DM gets 1.5 the CP the players get. The DM can choose the character they want to attribute the rewards to, the gold they receive depends on the level of the DM character and is determined by the /gold table. Determining session rewards To determine session rewards, you can use the /rewards command. Here is the syntax for the command: /rewards hours_played difficulty average_party_level DM_character_level Example usage of the command: The DM ran a 4 hour session. The session difficulty was Normal. The average party level was 11. They want to attribute the rewards to a level 3 character. Therefore, their command would look like this: /rewards 4 Normal 11 3 You may also give out DM items as rewards for the players. DM items are items only usable in your sessions unless other DMs allow them. If you give out items in your session, note them down in #dm-logs. Here is an example of a session record posting: @Player_1#1111 as Filth @Player_2#2222 as Kira @Player_3#3333 as Ji @Player_4#4444 as Devarus @Player_5#5555 as Yinvalyr Session description goes here. The players gain 4 CP, 4 TP, 8 DtD and 2000 gold. @DM#1111 as Tun gains 6 CP, 6 TP, 12 DtD and 1500 gold. Killing characters If a character died during your one-shot, make sure to note it down in #cemetery, following the format in the pinned message.